Trop proche
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Kuroko et Aomine, l'ancien duo de la GM. Ils discutent tranquillement ensemble, heureux de se retrouver... Et il y a Kise et Kagami les observant. Kise et Kagami maladivement jaloux.


Kise détestait ça . Il détestait quand Aomine regardait ainsi Kuroko .  
Il détestait quand ils se parlaient si gaiement . Il détestait quand ils formaient une combinaison parfaite au basket . Il en venait même à détester Kuroko . Kuroko , qu'il avait pourtant toujours considéré comme son ami .

" Un problème Kise ? "

Le blond sursauta et regarda qui l'avait interpellé :

" Oh , Kagami ... dit-il tout simplement"

Le basketteur aux cheveux rouges haussa un sourcil et demanda , une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

" Kagami ? Tu ne rajoutes pas de -cchi ? "

Se rendant compte qu'il c'était trahi tout seul , Kise tenta de se justifier , un sourire crispé sur le visage :

" Ben eu .. tu m'as surpris donc j'y ai pas pensé et ...  
\- D'habitude tu le dis instinctivement ! "

Merde , il était coincé . Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Kise baissa la tête. Cette fois, Kagami fronça les sourcils.

" Bon , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'énerva-t-il. "

Malgré tout, le blond était son ami. C'était donc normale de s'inquiéter pour lui ! Et il en avait marre de n'avoir aucune réponse.  
Pourtant, il remarqua que Kise lançait des regards sur le côté. Septique, Kagami tourna la tête et vit Aomine et Kuroko bavarder.  
Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et demanda, étonné :

" Attend, c'est eux ton problème ? "

Kagami restait perplexe : Kise était ... Jaloux ? Mais .. Jaloux de qui au juste ? Aomine, ou Kuroko ?  
Le blond ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps : il regarda haineusement vers leur deux amis et murmura :

" Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à lui, alors qu'il n'a plus besoin d'ombre ? "

Et le basketteur aux cheveux rouges comprit : Kise était jaloux de Kuroko parce que celui-ci suscitait l'attention de Aomine.  
Comprenant ce qu'il ressentait, Kagami lâcha :

" Ouai. Pareille pour Kuroko : Pourquoi lui parle-t-il alors que c'est MOI ça lumière maintenant ? "

Ce fut au tour de Kise d'écarquiller les yeux : Kagami était jaloux lui aussi ? Mais lui ... c'était de Aomine ?  
Un rire sans joie passa ses lèvres et il répondit :

" On dirai qu'on est dans le même bateau . "

L'autre ne lui répondit pas et continua de fixer les deux autres qui parlaient encore.  
Kise reprit alors :

" En même temps, c'est normale dans un sens. Kuroko est un joueur hors pair ! Il arrive à combler son manque d'endurance, de force et de taille par ses simples passes!"

Kagami tourna de nouveau la tête vers le blond et vit que celui-ci n'avait plus son regard haineux. Non, maintenant, c'est un regard triste qu'il lançait vers ses deux anciens coéquipiers.

" Et puis ... continua Kise. Aomine s'intéresse à Kuroko parce que celui-ci est parvenu à le battre. Alors que moi ... moi j'ai littéralement été écrasé.  
\- Kise ... "

Le mannequin ignora l'intervention de Kagami et continua, la voix brisée :

" Moi, je ne suis qu'une façade. Qu'un gars incapable de quoi que se soi. Chaque jours, je reçois des déclarations. Mais ces filles qui disent m'aimer, elle ne me connaisse même pas. Elles m'aiment pour mon physique, et rien d'autre. "

Les larmes montèrent soudainement aux yeux du blond, et il suffoqua :

" Je ne suis même pas bon au sport que j'aime le plus. Je n'ai pas de réelle projet d'avenir. Et la personne que j'aime m'ignore superbement ... "

Kise sentie alors ses joues se mouiller, et surpris, il posa une de ses mains sur sa joue. Il pleurait. Cela l'étonna lui-même, et il tenta de sécher ses larmes. Mais rien n'y fit, elles dévalaient ses joues encore et encore ...

" Oï, Kise ! Calme-toi ! "

Kagami n'avait pu se retenir de crier, et cela interpella Aomine et Kuroko qui se tournèrent vers le blond et le rouge.

" Kise ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda le garçon à al peau foncé "

Le mannequin releva la tête vers lui, et incapable de lui faire face, il partie en courant, pleurant toujours.

" Eh, KISE ! s'écria Aomine en se lançant à sa poursuite. "

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était ce que se demandait le plus grand en courant après Kise. Kuroko et Kagami, eux, étaient resté sur place et les regardaient s'éloignés.

" On ferai mieux de les laisser. lâcha le fantôme en partant de l'autre côté.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur que Kise te prenne ton copain ? demanda Kagami en le suivant, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. "

Kuroko se stoppa et regarda son camarade, une lueur étonné dans le regard. Le silence ce fit, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne détourna le regard. Puis le plus petit se remit en marche et dit :

" Quitte à avoir un copain, autant que se soit toi. "

Kagami écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux et resta muet de surprise en regardant son ombre s'éloigner. Puis soudain, prit d'une pulsion, il rattrapa le garçon aux cheveux bleus, le plaqua contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Le plus petit, d'abord surpris, ne se débâtie pourtant pas et répondit même au baiser, heureux.

Pendant ce temps, Kise continuait de courir dans les ruelles, mais il en sentait plus ses jambes et sa respiration devenait saccadé. Merde, c'était un joueur de basket ! Alors pourquoi était-il soudainement autant fatigué ?  
Le blond fut soudain tiré en arrière ! Il poussa un cri de surprise, et tomba dans des bras qu'il connaissait bien.

" Aominecchi !  
\- Je t'ai enfin ! "

Kise, trop gêné, baissa la tête. Il n'essaya même pas de s'enfuir : Aomine le rattraperai à coup sûr. Celui-ci prit de nouveau la parole :

" Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Et ... Pourquoi tu pleures ? "

C'est vrais qu'il pleurai toujours. Mon dieu, pire qu'une fille ...  
Kise ne répondit pas , ce qui énerva passablement Aomine. Pourtant, il attendit patiemment que le blond lu donne une réponse.

" Kuroko doit t'attendre. Va le voir. "

Alors là, Aomine s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

" Ben il attendra ! répondit le plus grand. Là, c'est toi m'a priorité.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie ! dit Kise qui recommençait à sangloter.  
\- P.. Pourquoi ? demanda son ami, dépourvu par sa réaction.  
\- Parce que ça me donne de l'espoir. "

Alors là, Aomine ne comprenait plus rien !

" De l'espoir ? demanda-t-il. "  
\- L'espoir que tu m'aimes un jour. "

Daiki resta béa : Kise ... Était donc amoureux de lui ? Et ... et il pensait que lui en l'aimait pas ?

" Décidément, t'es vraiment blond. pesta Aomine.  
\- Hein ? "

Ce fut au tour de Kise d'être étonné. Et il le fut encore plus quand son camarade prit son visage, le souleva et l'embrassa sauvagement ! Hoquetant de surprise, Kise ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment, ayant peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion.  
Aomine s'écarta légèrement et murmura alors :

" T'es même pas foutu de voir que je t'aime. "

Le mannequin rouvrit les yeux et ses larmes reprirent alors qu'il regardait désespérément Daiki.

" C.. c'est vrais ? Bégaya-t-il. "

Aomine l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis souffla :

" T'ai-je déjà menti ? "

Et pour toute réponse, un sourire joyeux se dessina sur le visage de Kise .


End file.
